


No One Knows

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After infinity war, Avengers - Freeform, Drammatico, M/M, Malinconico, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, One Shot, Science, Starker, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: [Infinity War Spoilers]Fin dove può spingersi qualcuno che ha perso tutto, pur di riavere indietro ciò che ama? Dove può arrivare un uomo disposto a sacrificare ogni cosa, pur di riavere indietro l'unico barlume di luce che gli è rimasto?[Starker - Post Infinity War - Tony PoV - partecipa al gioco Prompt Incatenati del gruppo Facebook: Gli Eredi di EFP]





	No One Knows

**[Starker - After Infinity War - Spoiler - What If? - wc: 2847]**

**No One Knows**

«It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good, and you look like you could».

  


♦♦♦

 

Nat è sempre stata così carina, con te. Persino in momenti in cui non te lo sei meritato per niente, Tony.

Continua ad esserlo, anche ora che sei quasi più umano, più vulnerabile e forse è questo il motivo per cui ogni venerdì sera viene a trovarti, e ti ascolta, lascia che ogni tua preoccupazione esca fuori; o almeno lo farebbe, se tu glielo concedessi.

Invece niente. Rimani in silenzio, guardi il bicchiere di whisky che lei ti riempie e non lo bevi nemmeno. Hai perso ogni voglia di discutere, di parlare. Hai perso persino la voglia di fingerti l’uomo sicuro e spavaldo che credevi di essere ma sai anche che dietro a quel silenzio c’è molto di più.

«Continuerò a venire, ogni volta che potrò. Prima o poi dovrai dirmi che cosa ti passa per la testa», ti dice lei, quando infine si alza dal divano sulla quale vi siete seduti e decide di andar via e tu ne sei sollevato. Non vuoi nessuno per casa, non vuoi nessuno che ti ronzi intorno. Vuoi stare in pace e tranquillo.

«Non mi passa niente per la testa e vorrei che tu, Bruce, Thor e chiunque altro la smetteste di pretendere che abbia davvero qualcosa da dire».

«Tutti hanno qualcosa da dire, Tony. Persino tu; soprattutto tu», ribatte lei e tu serri la bocca, reprimi un sospiro e guardi altrove. Fa male sentirti così. Sembra che tutto per te sia andato peggio che per chiunque altro e ti fa una rabbia pensarti così  _vittima,_ così preso dall’idea che in realtà sei solo un ragazzino viziato incapace di immedesimarsi.

Hai la sensazione di non essere mai cresciuto.

«Non è il momento di dire niente, Nat. Ho perso tutto. Pepper, la dignità, la voglia di combattere. Non ho più un solo motivo che mi faccia andare avanti», dici e ti senti così maledettamente esposto che ora rimpiangi il non aver bevuto quel bicchiere di whisky. Ti giri, quasi a cercarlo, quasi a volerlo recuperare ma cambi idea e torni a guardare Nat che ha le iridi celesti puntate su di te e sai che vorrebbe dire altro, vorrebbe rassicurarti ma è di te che si sta parlando e tu… tu certe cose non le sopporti proprio.

«Non è stata colpa tua», risponde lei, dopo un lunghissimo momento di silenzio dove le uniche parole che ha trovato sono solo quelle. Ti senti quasi deluso, avresti voluto sentirle dire molto più di quella frase fatta.

«E’ stata colpa di tutti noi, ma tu…», ti blocchi, le punti un dito addosso. Hai il magone ma non sei nemmeno capace di piangere e, stringendo gli occhi, senti che presto ti scoppierà un gran bel mal di testa, «avresti dovuto sentirlo, Nat. Avresti dovuto sentirlo mentre… cercava aiuto da me e io non ho potuto fare niente», concludi, con un filo di voce e sai che lei vorrebbe abbracciarti, perché infine qualcosa l’hai detta ma non vuoi né il contatto fisico di nessuno né tantomeno parole di conforto.

Sei troppo confuso, per capirci qualcosa e l’unica cosa che riesci a fare è incrociare le braccia al petto per chiuderti ancora dentro la tua corazza immaginaria.

«Tony, sarebbe morto comunque. In camera sua, a scuola, probabilmente mentre sventava una rapina. Non puoi sapere dove, ma sarebbe sparito, in ogni caso e se non fosse accaduto davanti ai tuoi occhi sarebbe stato di sicuro meglio di così», ti dice lei, in un tentativo di farti vedere la cosa di fronte ad una prospettiva più razionale, come se sapere che Peter sarebbe morto comunque possa confortarti e invece è quasi peggio, se lo si pensa in quel modo.

«In che modo sarebbe potuto essere meglio?», chiedi, retorico, esibendoti in una risata senza entusiasmo e ti odi ancora di più per non essere in grado di capire le persone, di legare quell’empatia al tuo essere perché sei incapace di palesare nient’altro che la tua odiosissima arroganza. 

«Non ti avrebbe implorato di aiutarlo… meno dolore, meno responsabilità. Ti ha chiesto di salvarlo e tu non lo hai fatto e non perché non volevi ma perché non c’era modo di farlo. Fattene una ragione e riprenditi. Abbiamo bisogno di te, dobbiamo fare qualcosa e se tu non ci sarai… è la fine, Tony. Ti prego, pensaci. Non lasciarci senza un componente essenziale del gruppo».

Scende di nuovo il silenzio e non puoi che leggere lo smarrimento negli occhi di Nat. E’ una donna forte, l’hai sempre ammirata eppure da quando siete parte degli Avengers hai scoperto una parte di lei che è più vulnerabile e sensibile; sai che è capace di amare, di provare affetto, sai che in lei potrai sempre vedere un’amica e sebbene continui a scansarla sai che c’è sempre stata.

Darle un’altra risposta acida non ti renderà più responsabile e lo sai bene.

Sospiri: «D’accordo, io… ci penserò su ma non ti assicuro una risposta positiva e celere. Sono ancora troppo  _corroso_ dai sensi di colpa per rimettermi in gioco», ammetti e lei però sembra quasi sollevata da quel tuo tentativo, da quella tua risposta che non sembra dare speranza e invece a quanto pare ne dà un po’.

Vedi un debole sorriso piegarsi sul viso della donna; le labbra rosse per via del rossetto che si premura sempre di indossare finalmente sembrano rilassate.

Ti senti quasi meglio al pensiero di aver fatto una specie di  _buona azione quotidiana,_ come l’avrebbe definita Peter.

Reprimi un sorriso, a quel pensiero.

«Vado, Tony», ti dice lei, sistemandosi la borsetta sulla spalla. Sembra così poco abituata a comportarsi come una donna elegante, ma pare che la cosa non le dispiaccia. Ha classe, dopotutto e speri in cuor tuo che le cose con Banner, un giorno, vadano meglio.

«Non ti dirò di fare attenzione», le dici, cercando di ironizzare e far cadere quell’atmosfera leggermente pesante che sta riempiendo l’aria di casa tua.

Lei sbuffa divertita: «Fai bene», risponde, poi ti posa una mano sulla spalla e, prima di andare via e chiudersi la porta alle spalla, continua: «Cerca di riposare».

Fissi la porta chiusa per minuti interi, prima di sospirare e chiudere le mandate della serratura con gesti lenti e quasi annoiati.

Sei stanco, nella mente e nel corpo. 

Pur essendo passati ormai un paio di mesi, le cicatrici dello scontro con Thanos sono ancora quasi visibili sul tuo viso, sulle tue braccia e quella ferita nel fianco brucia quando fuori è brutto tempo o quando piove e non si è ancora cicatrizzata bene.

Ti poggi una mano sulla maglietta nera, proprio all’altezza del punto dove il coltello ti ha trafitto.

Hai davvero creduto di morire, quella volta. Pensavi di non tornare vivo, di andartene per sempre in un pianeta che non era nemmeno il tuo. Invece, paradossalmente, continui ad essere ancora quello che ce la fa, che non cade.

Esattamente come nel sogno che hai fatto quella volta, quando la minaccia di Ultron gravava su di voi.

Tutti morti, _tranne te_ .

Hai un brivido a quel pensiero e, trascinando svogliatamente i piedi sul pavimento, ti porti verso la camera da letto spegnendo ogni luce che ti lasci alle spalle nel lungo corridoio della zona notte.

Chiudi la porta alle tue spalle, con un gesto leggerissimo, come se fare rumore possa distruggere ogni cosa e, mentre il silenzio torna a regnare in quel luogo quasi fuori dalla realtà, ti avvicini al letto dalle lenzuola bianche che racchiudono al suo interno tutto il tuo mondo.

Ti siedi su di esso e alzando una mano per abbassare le coperte, sorridi leggermente alla vista dei capelli castani e spettinati che ne emergono finché Peter non si volta leggermente con gli occhi nocciola ancora assonnati e le labbra leggermente schiuse.

Piega la bocca all’insù, gli zigomi si alzano e lo rendono adorabile e tu senti il cuore sciogliersi, come non ti succedeva da troppo.

«E’ andata via», gli dici e lui di tutta risposta, si mette sulla schiena e alza un braccio che spunta dal lenzuolo, si stropiccia un occhio e sbadiglia.

«Non glielo hai detto?», ti chiede, la voce leggermente impastata e hai un tuffo al cuore a quel pensiero. Ti riprometti sempre che prima o poi dirai loro che sei riuscito a riportarlo indietro ma che, per farlo, ti sei quasi giocato la vita.

«No», rispondi e lui sembrava già saperlo, perché arriccia le labbra. «Non me la sono sentita».

«Va bene… va bene, Tony, davvero», ti dice e tu sai benissimo che non va bene per niente, che tenerlo nascosto lì significa quasi averlo rinchiuso in una prigione senza alcuna via d’uscita e l’ultima cosa che vuoi è privarlo della possibilità di vivere la sua giovinezza.

Tu hai già dato, se la tua vita finisse domani non farebbe alcuna differenza la sua invece ha un valore infinitamente superiore per troppe persone.

Per te.

«Peter, non dire che va bene...», sbuffi quasi, ben sapendo che nella sua testa c’è tutt’altro pensiero ma che non vuole dirtelo e ti prendi la pelle tra le sopracciglia, frustrato dal fatto che stia cercando di nascondere la sua delusione ma che essa c’è e puoi quasi avvertirla.

Peter si alza a sedere. Ha la tua maglietta addosso, quella degli AC/DC e gli sta maledettamente bene. Quel movimento improvviso e lapidario ha mosso il profumo della sua pelle nella stanza, mescolato ancora col tuo che si è appiccicato alla sua pelle quella stessa notte quando lo hai stretto fortissimo a te.

Ti prende le guance con le mani e il mondo ti crolla addosso. Quel contatto è tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno ma allo stesso tempo hai una paura sconfinata che ogni tocco possa essere l’ultimo, con la paura che arrivi qualcuno di soppiatto e te lo porti via senza che tu possa fare nulla, di nuovo.

Ti guarda come se potesse entrare nella tua testa e risolvere tutto. Ce l’ha un po’ questo vizio, di voler salvare tutti dimenticandosi di se stesso.

«No, davvero! Va bene così, prima o poi… troverai il coraggio e glielo dirai. Non è facile, e lo so».

Sarebbe capace di rimanere chiuso in quel posto per sempre, e sai che lo farebbe solo ed esclusivamente per te. E’ lo stesso motivo che lo ha convinto a non tornare indietro quella volta sull’astronave diretta su Titano e al sol ricordo della paura che hai sentito quando lo hai visto lì, di fronte a te ma allo stesso tempo del sollievo e la felicità di averlo accanto, ti senti quasi un ragazzino innamorato.

Abbozzi un sorriso, gli sfiori le labbra, avvicinandoti con una premura che non hai mai creduto potesse appartenerti, eppure con Peter è sempre stato semplice tirarla fuori.

Sei sempre incredulo, di fronte all’idea che un bacio possa darti tanto; nemmeno Pepper ti faceva sentire così e con lei avevi così tanti progetti ed ora ti ritrovi a baciare un adolescente con cui vuoi che le cose vengano da sole, perché è lui a chiederti tacitamente di farlo col suo modo genuino e incantevole di essere.

Peter è questo: uno su un milione che non solo riaccende la tua fede nell’umanità, ma ti fa quasi piacere la gente. Sarà il suo modo di vedere del bene in qualsiasi cosa, di riuscire a trovare del giusto anche in quello che non lo è.

E’ in grado di immedesimarsi in qualsiasi cosa e trovarci della logica ed è una cosa che tu non sei mai riuscito a fare ma che vuoi che lui continui a fare per te.

Ti venere come se fossi il centro del suo universo, quando lui è il tuo  _Totem_ , il simulacro che per te rappresenta ogni cosa, il tuo tutto e il tuo niente. Riempie totalmente il tuo essere, la tua anima.

Quando abbandoni la sua bocca è quasi doloroso. E’ stato troppo difficile riportarlo lì da te e per quanto tu ne sia estremamente felice e sollevato, sai che il prezzo che ne pagherai sarà enorme.

Hai sfidato te stesso, sei andato oltre le tue capacità e hai sfruttato la tua intelligenza così tanto che ti senti quasi invecchiato di dieci anni, ma non importa. La scienza arriva dove Dio non può e, grazie ad essa, ora hai di nuovo accanto ciò che di più prezioso ti rimane e, anche se sai che giocare con la vita umana è uno scherzo che ti costerà un grosso prezzo, non ti importa nemmeno un po’ se, improvvisamente, arriverà un fulmine a polverizzarti all’istante.

Sei quasi certo però che non accadrà. Dopotutto sei riuscito nel tuo intento e questo ti fa sentire come se tu, in qualche modo, fossi  _Dio_ .

Arrogante, lo sei davvero e ti senti dannatamente stupido a quel pensiero.

«Stai bene?», ti chiede Peter e tu ti risvegli bruscamente da quella tempesta di pensieri confusi e infantili. 

Gli posi una mano sulla guancia e abbozzi un sorriso: «Sì, sto bene», rispondi, semplicemente e ti sdrai sul letto e lo fai accomodare accanto a te; la sua testa sul tuo petto, il suo braccio ad abbracciare con una distratta dolcezza il tuo busto.

«So a cosa stai pensando e no… non ce l’ho con te».

«Dovresti, invece», rispondi ma sei sorpreso di quanto il tuo tono sia meno duro di quanto avresti voluto ma ti fa impazzire l’idea che la tua bocca reagisca sempre un attimo prima del tuo cervello, per quel motivo aggiungi: «Ti sto tenendo rinchiuso qui dentro e non mi piace».

«Meglio chiuso qui con te, che lì», ti risponde e ti spiazza la leggerezza con cui lo ha detto. «Non mi sento un tuo prigioniero, se è quello che pensi».

Ti ha raccontato in linea di massimo dove si trovava: un immenso e oscuro universo sconosciuto, da solo incapace di tornare indietro e di percepire il reale scorrere del tempo.

Quello che per te è stato un mese, per lui è quasi sembrato un infinito e lunghissimo anno. E’ ovvio che qualunque cosa è meglio di quella reale prigionia che ha dovuto subire. Sai anche che per lui il tempo dentro quella casa sta scorrendo lento, che il suo doversi nascondere ogni volta che non siete soli è quasi umiliante.

Decidi di non rispondere e non perché non vuoi ma solo perché non sai cosa dire, per la prima volta in vita tua. Sei sempre così bravo con le parole, sei bravo a mentire quando serve, a motivare quando gli altri ne hanno bisogno, a ferire con la lingua quando sei troppo vulnerabile e hai bisogno di dimostrare che non sei un debole.

A Peter non devi dimostrare niente ed è per questo che, per quanto le tue insicurezze ti spaventino, con lui non è mai stato un problema palesarle.

Gli accarezzi i capelli, distrattamente e lui sembra apprezzare particolarmente quella premura; sembra un gatto, stringe gli occhi, sorride appagato da quel contatto e si accoccola di più contro di te.

«Hai fame?», gli chiedi improvvisamente, abbassando la testa per baciargli poi la fronte con un delicatissimo tocco di labbra.

Peter alza gli occhi sui tuoi, un sorriso spiazzante e quasi infantile gli taglia il viso a metà e sono certe cose che lo rendono così dannatamente irresistibile, così tanto che a volte ti chiedi come sia possibile vivere senza starlo a guardare senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

«Beh… dirti di no sarebbe una gran bella bugia», risponde, poi sbuffa divertito.

Sai che non è totalmente felice, al pensiero che un uragano come lui sia chiuso lì dentro ormai da settimane ma è una situazione troppo strana; non sapresti come spiegare al mondo intero che per salvare una sola vita hai rischiato del grosso e non riesci a trovare una scusa per chi ti chiederà: «Perché sei così egoista? Perché hai portato indietro solo lui?» .

«Ha aperto una nuova rosticceria cinese, non troppo lontano. Se fanno l’asporto magari possiamo farci porta qualcosa e dopo ci guardiamo un film trash», proponi e dalla sua espressione sembra quasi che tu gli abbia detto che stai per portarlo a Disneyland.

Peter annuisce, e tu non perdi nemmeno un secondo a tirare fuori il telefono per chiamare e realizzare quel desiderio che sai potrà rallegrarlo, almeno per qualche ora, prima di sprofondare di nuovo nella solitudine e nell’attesa di tornare a vivere senza che nessuno lo porti dove tu non puoi andarlo a prendere.

Il telefono squilla e mentre aspetti che qualcuno risponda Peter ti elenca un numero indefinito di pietanze che vorrebbe mangiare e cerchi di zittirlo con una mano a premere sulla sua bocca e cominciate una lotta goffa e divertita che quasi ti fa perdere un battito al cuore per quanto è spensierata.

_Perché hai portato indietro solo lui, Tony?_

E tu, senza alcuna esitazione, risponderesti che se lo hai fatto è solo perché insieme a Peter hai riportato indietro anche te stesso e per quanto tutto faccia dannatamente schifo, almeno puoi dire che quel rifugio che vi siete creati puoi definirlo come la rinascita di una vita che vale finalmente la pena di essere vissuta e anche se sai che sarà breve almeno te la sarai goduta.

Fine  

 

«Come on, come on, come on. Before the moment's gone» 

Arctic Monkeys - No 1 Party Anthem -


End file.
